FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 1 - The Life of a Hunter
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Language Warning It has been a little over a year since Annie, the princess of a town called Bondersburg, has been able to finally achieve her dream of becoming a huntress. Thanks to the help of a random group of strangers she happened to stumble across, she was able to finally get her father to allow this. Though he was still reluctant, he ultimately realized that all he’ll gain out of preventing this is her daughter’s hatred. She has adjusted well to the hunter’s life. She’s right at home here with her new friends. Though they’re good friends, Blue hasn’t quite won over her heart like he initially intended. But he isn’t so shallow as to let that ruin their friendship. Annie has always gotten along with Kreuz. With him being the more level headed one usually, she often goes to him for advice. Sky wasn’t too fond of Annie at first and didn’t want anything to do with helping her, but over time he saw what she had to deal with and ended up changing his mind. Now they’re quite the team. They’ve been on many quests since Annie joined. Though normally they’re stationed in their home of Otro Village, this time we found our group in Atakaze Town. A beautiful and grassy place. Most buildings here aren’t even buildings, but specially made tents. The town isn’t terribly big, but it has its fair share of people. It is located on the outskirts of a forest. The people here celebrate and honor the Elder Dragon of the wind, Kushala Daora. The team was recommended to come here by their Chief from Otro, Jefe. Special research is being done here, and many hunters were asked to come for security reasons. Although, there aren’t too many monsters around here that cause many problems. The key words here being “too many”. Somewhere in the forest, a Shakalaka tribe is inexplicably angry and attacking people, and guess who has to deal with them? “OOGA BOOGA MOTHA FUCKA!” A Shakalaka yelled as Blue kicks it full force. “Who taught these things swear words?” Kreuz asked. Another Shakalaka grabbed Sky by the leg and angrily said “You a big Beetch!” Sky screams as he was surprised by the little monster and he tries to beat it with the handle of one of his Dual Blades to knock it off, but it won’t budge. Blue comes over to try and kick it, but the Shakalaka jumped off at the last second, making Blue kick Sky in the leg. Sky retaliated by punching Blue in the face and they began to just fight each other. “Hey focus guys!” Annie yelled, trying to shoot arrows at the little monsters. She can’t really hit them too well though, they keep moving around. “Eat shit!” Another badmouthed Shakalaka threw a knife that hit Annie in the back of the foot. Even with her armor, it hurt a bit. The Shakalaka King appears, and with a large chunk of meat on a bone, it nails Kreuz in the back of the leg, sweeping him off his feet. Everyone is beginning to get frustrated. But then Felynx, Kreuz's Felyne companion, suddenly yells, “WAAAIIIIT A MOMENT!!!” At once everyone stops, including the Shakalakas. “Why are you guys attacking people?” Felynx asked the king. “People no respect-a the Shakalaka. They call us bad names and kick us.” “If we get the people to stop disrespecting you, will you stop attacking?” “You do that for Shakalaka tribe?” The King Shakalaka is almost moved to tears at Felynxes offer. “Of course! It’s all under control.” Felynx reassures the little monster. The Shakalakas apologized for their actions, and made their way deeper into the forest. “Are you fucking kidding me Felynx, you just talk to the little gremlins and they listen?” Blue is dumbfounded that this was the solution all along. “Hey, we Lynians like to solve problems with words. We’re smarter than you after all.” “I got a word for you, ya little fucker. Come here!” Blue begins to try and strangle Felynx. Everyone else either sighs or shakes their head. They have finally made their way back to town. Kreuz was sure to tell town officials about the Shakalakas. Hopefully issues with them can be avoided in the future. It was a nice evening. The sun has almost set, and there was a bit of a breeze. In the distance, storm clouds are beginning to roll in. The group decides to enjoy a nice campfire outside of their tent before the storm hits. “Man, I love it out here. The air feels so clean.” Annie said. “Yeah, you tend to forget what fresh air is supposed to smell like when you live next to an ocean.” Blue replied with a laugh. They enjoyed some small talk like this until the sun finally went down. The sky in the distance was illuminated by lightning. Once the wind picked up more, they decided it was finally time to head in. Inside the tent was spacious. There was a small bit of furniture set up like a little house. There was also four different bedrooms. Everyone decides to call it a night. It was a bit of a rough day, but nothing they couldn’t handle. Little did they know, it was gonna just get rougher from there. Such was the life of a hunter. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 2 - Storm Warning Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86